


First Day.

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Teen!Cas, Teen!Dean, mild autism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Dean and Cas met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Okay so, in this and any other work i publish in this series, Dean has mild-ish autism, and Cas is a nephilim. As always, dedicated to Abbie <3 ~Cassie

This was looking like it was going to be the longest day of Castiel’s life. Since his deadbeat mother dropped him off at this shithole of a school with not so much as a goodbye, all he’d gotten were some impressive elevator eyes from the school secretary and some blatant staring from the students. Sure, maybe he was a little attention grabbing, but really, it was the fucking 21st century. Tattoos and piercings shouldn’t stick out so much, not even in Lawrence. 

Cas was yanked unceremoniously from his rather enjoyable reverie by a small round man with a 60’s moustache and a rudolph-esque red nose. 

“Mr. Novak, just what do you think you’re wearing!?”

Castiel looked down at himself. He had thought that the combination of ripped skinny jeans, the school shirt and one of his own skinny ties had looked good in the morning, but evidently not.

“Uh, the uniform, sir?”

The squat man’s face contorted hilariously, prompting Castiel to laugh which only added to the man’s fury. “That is not the uniform, Mr. Novak. I understand that this is your first day, but this is a blatant disregard for the rules and I will not abide by-”  
Cas cut him off, grinning at the offended expression that formed on the smaller man’s face. “Then don’t, sir.”

With that, Castiel set off to his first class of the day.

**********************************************************

Dean’s head hurt before he even reached the school gates. His white knuckled grip on the steering wheel was making Sam uneasy and he almost threw himself from the car as they reached the curb. Dean carefully fixed the mirrors and the seat a few times before getting out, satisfied. He picked up his bag carefully and made his way up to the school, making sure he came into contact with no one on the way to his locker. He got the books he needed, placing the ones he didn’t need back into his impeccably neat locker.

The teachers all said hello to him on the way to class, and he nodded at each of them, smiling softly but never speaking. 

His first class was English, one of his better classes (mostly due to the fact that while speaking was not his forte, he excelled at writing). They had a new kid today too, meaning that he wouldn’t need to participate as much as usual anyway, which was always a good thing.

The new kid was….. really something, that’s for sure. Dean usually didn’t notice people at all, just kept his head down and minded his own business for the most part.

He was wearing a white shirt, which was standard for the school, but it was unbuttoned at the top and a tie hung loose around his neck. He was wearing ripped skinny jeans instead of the school regulation trousers, and they were…. very tight. Dean’s mouth was dry and he forced himself to look down at his book again.

The teacher asked the new kid what his name was, and he replied in a voice that sounded like he had been gargling gravel. “Castiel.”  
Dean was by no extent religious, but he recognised an angel name when he heard one. He glanced up again, looking the new kid over quickly. He looked angelic, but not in the traditional way. His give-em-hell attitude was complemented perfectly with the tattoos and piercings that graced him, making him look like some modern avenging angel, albeit much more attractive than the ones depicted in the bible. 

Dean widened his eyes as that last thought crossed his mind, blushing lightly and looking down again. The new kid sat down, not far from where Dean was, his dark hair slightly curly and damp, like it had been raining outside.

Needless to say, Dean had trouble concentrating in that particular class.

********************************************************

It started as soon as Dean left class, when the lunch bell rang. He was walking with his head down, holding a stack of schoolbooks that were destined for his locker. Unfortunately, he wasn’t watching his surroundings and didn’t notice what was gonna happen before it did. 

He felt a hand grab at him, causing him to cry out in alarm and try to pull away. The grip was too tight though, he almost dislocated his arm in the process. The books all went tumbling to the ground, and he found himself pushed up against a locker. He screamed and tried desperately to get out of the bigger guy’s death grip but he couldn’t, he was much too strong.

“Hey, freak! Still a prude, I see.” A spray of spit hit dean’s face, and he started to cry, which only served to further infuriate the bully.

When the teacher came along, Dean was breathing hard and trying to stop crying, cradling his face. As expected, the bully didn’t get in any trouble, and Dean didn’t get any help. Dean picked up his fallen books, slowly and calmly putting his books in his locker, before walking to the bathroom.

****************************************************

By lunchtime, Castiel had gained himself detention for the week, six warnings and a text to his parents, and he was seriously considering ditching during lunch. The teachers were all giving him disapproving looks and other students were steering clear of him, which was totally fine by   
him. His mood was taking a nosedive, so seeing as today was gonna be a total bust, Cas made his way to the bathroom, locking himself into a stall. Maybe some jerking off would lift his bad mood.

He sat himself down, sliding his jeans down a little to wrap a hand around his cock, stroking slowly and lazily, letting low moans escape from between his lips. He heard footsteps, but ignored them, continuing with his ministrations. It was probably just some idiot freshman, he probably wouldn’t even understand what’s happening.

But then he heard the crying. Shit. 

Giving in to his better self, he cleared his throat and hoped that his voice didn’t shake. “You okay, kid?”

He didn’t get a response, causing his stomach to twist in worry, his libido immediately forgotten. “Kid? Are you alright?” He quickly redressed himself quickly, taking a deep breath before stepping out of his comfort zone. He braced for the worst, but thankfully the boy wasn’t badly injured, as far as Castiel could tell. He was however, crying very loudly now, sobbing into his sleeve. The sound tugged at Cas’ heartstrings, making him irrationally sad. He didn’t even know the kid, for fuck’s sake. He went to crouch in front of the kid, resting a hand on his arm. As soon as he did that, however, the kid let out a shriek, shrinking back against the wall.

“What did I do!? I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again…” Cas struggled to apologise, not wanting to hear the kid scream again. He took a step back and held up his hands. “See? I promise.” 

The kid looked up at that, his eyes puffy and red rimmed. Cas smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way. This seemed to placate the kid, who offered a shy lip twitch in return. His eyes were a startling green, and there were freckles sprinkled across his cheeks. This beautiful combination was marred by a black eye though, which was looking to be super painful. Cas wondered how he got it, there was no way this kid could have deserved it.

“Hey, kid. I’m Castiel Novak, I’m new here. What’s your name?”

The kid frowned slightly and looked worried, biting his lip hard. Cas had just about given up hope on ever getting a response when the kid cleared his throat and replied. 

“I’m Dean Winchester.” The kid -Dean, apparently- sounded like he hadn’t spoken in months. His voice sounded strained, but under the roughness, Cas could here the distinctly pleasant Kansas accent. 

**************************************************

Dean couldn’t believe it. The kid from English class just happened to be in the bathroom when he came in, just his luck. He probably looked disgusting, his eyes were all disgusting and his nose was running and his eye was all swollen and his voice-

Wait. Why was he worrying about this?

It’s not like this guy would ever be interested in someone like him. He was nothing, just some freak… Castiel was way out of his league.

Dean looked up again to meet Castiel’s gaze. His bright cerulean blue eyes made Dean’s stomach flip, and his heart stutter, which only served to confuse him more. He got the oddest urge to reach out and touch him, despite his body fighting the mere idea of it. 

***************************************************

It took Castiel almost 15 minutes to realise that he had been staring at Dean creepily. He dropped his gaze, blushing brightly and bit his lip, mumbling an apology. Dean must think he’s crazy at least, if not creepy and weird. 

“That’s.. that’s okay.” Dean really sounded as if he hadn’t talked in a long time, which made Castiel wonder what made him so special. It wasn’t like he’d done anything, other than making the kid cry by touching him. What was the deal with that anyway? Maybe the kid had personal space problems. 

“Castiel?” Cas looked up when he heard his name, surprised to see that the boy was smiling. “Thank you, for checking to see if I was okay. Not many other people would have.”

Cas frowned at that. Dean seemed to know that no one would care, how long had it taken for him to come to that conclusion? Obviously, he wasn’t being treated very nicely by the people here. For some strange reason, that made Castiel sad, so sad in fact that he didn’t know what he was doing until his mouth has pressed up against the smaller boy’s.

***********************************************

When their lips met, Dean saw Stars.


End file.
